Conversations with a Cat
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: What happens when Marinette starts speaking to Cat Noir on a nightly basis? MariChat No Ladybug AU
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark. So dark in fact that one couldn't see their own hand in front of their face. However, this wasn't even a slight problem for the Paris superhero Cat Noir. He leaped across buildings with enviable skills as he went on a nightly prowl. Things were just so rough right now at home that he needed to get away and de-stress. Currently, his father was away on a trip overseas for some reason. Cat didn't know or much less care why. He was roused from his thoughts by a peculiar sight. He crouched down as he edged closer to the roof above the sight.

A girl just around his age sat on a bench next to a lonely street light. Peering down at her he realized he knew this girl. Marinette. Huh, what was she doing out so late and alone? A smirk graced his lips as he thought about how she often stuttered when addressing him in school. Then he got an idea. Since he was in costume maybe he could hold a conversation with her and really get to know her. So, smiling to himself he swung down from his perch and landed effortlessly beside her.

"Don't you know it's dangerous out here at night?"

She flinched slightly before turning to face him, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Cat Noir?"

"At your service Milady," Cat grinned with a bow.

"What are you doing here? Is there a bad guy on the loose?"

"No, I'm just going for a walk. Now, what is a pretty girl like you doing out here?"

"Just getting some inspiration," Marinette explained a little sheepishly.

"May I see?" Cat asked.

"I guess," Marinette whispered handing over her sketchbook.

"Wow, you're really talented Miss,"

"Marinette, my name's Marinette,"

"That's a beautiful name,"

"Oh, thank you," Marinette blushed at the unexpected compliment.

Cat grinned, even more, when he noticed the pink that tinged her cheeks. In this light, she seemed to glow. He would leap at a chance to speak with her like this in his civilian life. However, when he got even remotely close she stammered and babbled uncontrollably. In truth, he found it adorable. Marinette was just that adorable.

"So, do you come out here every night?" Cat asked whilst returning Marinette's sketchbook to her.

"No, But I come frequently,"

"So, if I dropped by tomorrow night you'd be here?" Cat inquired hopefully.

"Yes, I suppose,"

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow Marinette,"

With those parting words, Cat disappeared into the shadows leaving behind a very stunned Marinette,


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette couldn't focus on her work. Instead, she found her mind drifting back to her chat with Cat Noir the night prior. Why would a superhero wish to speak with her? She was interesting or popular although Alya would argue with that assumption. Yet, Cat Noir himself spoke to her. They were planning on meeting tonight as well. The prospect of this was mind-blowing to the raven-haired teen. Marinette finally managed to shake herself from her thoughts when Alya asked if she was alright.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine,"

"You sure? You seem distracted," Alya pointed out concern lacing her voice.

"Yes, I'm just kind of tired,"

"Did you stay up late again?"

"Yeah,"

"Girl, you've got to start going to bed at a normal time!"

Ah, Typical Alya always looking out for her friends. Marinette smiled warmly as she promised she'd try even though that wasn't very true.

…...

* * *

Later on that day Marinette was hard at work in her parent's bakery refilling the case out front. She paused in her work when the bell of the front door chimed informing her that someone had entered. Marinette looked up to greet whoever it was only to come face to face with Adrien.

"Hi, Marinette," he greeted cheerily.

"Uh, H-hi A-Adrian," Marinette stammered nervously.

 _Come on you can do it Marinette just talk to him!_

"What can I get you?" Marinette asked as she focused on the floor to avoid stuttering.

"A box of sugar cookies please,"

Marinette's eyes scanned the case in front of her only to realize she hadn't set the cookies out yet. Oh, no she didn't want to make a fool of herself and she didn't want Adrien to leave just yet besides, they had cookies in the kitchen she just had to go get them.

"Uh, I'll bring them right out," Marinette whispered before sprinting into the kitchen.

Thankfully, the cookies were on a cooling rack. Pulling out a box Marinette used a pair of tongs to delicately set the cookies inside. Lastly, she tied a lace ribbon around the closed box. Now, could she present to her crush without making a fool of herself? Surprisingly she hardly stammered when she passed the box to Adrien however, she did feel her face heat up when their fingers brushed. Marinette smiled giddily as Adrien left only to stumble and fall upon reentering the kitchen.

Only a few more hours until she could speak with Cat Noir. Would she make it? More importantly, would she make a fool of herself in front of the hero? Given her clumsiness that was possible. Whatever happened though Marinette couldn't wait!

* * *

 **Ten follows already? THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cat Noir dashed across the rooftops of Paris. He only had one thing in mind. He was about to meet with Marinette again. He replayed seeing her at the bakery in his mind like a song on an mp3 player. Her stuttering was adorable and the way pink had tinged her cheeks caused him to smile. She was so childlike and innocent in that manner. Just as promised she was waiting for him on the bench.

"Evening Marinette," he greeted as he landed beside her.

"Hello again,"

"Did you happen to bring your sketchbook with you?" Cat asked.

"Yes," Marinette replied whilst passing it to him.

As he looked through it Marinette couldn't help but wonder why he was so interested in it. She noticed he seemed to be studying everything. She shook it off and instead asked him a question which had been bugging her the whole day.

"So, tell me what does the hero of Paris do in his downtime?"

"Sleep, eat, talk with a pretty girl named Marinette," Cat replied smirking as he counted the things on his fingers.

The last one managed to make Marinette blush. Cat Noir thought she was pretty?

Cat noticed the blush and it made him grin even more. Oh, Marinette did she not believe him?

"So, what do you do in your downtime Marinette?"

"Work on my designs mostly,"

"You're very talented. You could go far,"

"Thank you but I'm not that great,"

"Yes you are, trust me I would know,"

Marinette giggled.

"What?" Cat asked tilting his head to the side.

"The great hero of Paris is interested in fashion, who knew?" Marinette chuckled.

"Well, now you know my secret," Cat laughed.

"I've been wondering something Cat,"

"What's that?"

"How'd you become a hero?"

"Ah, that is a secret Milady,"

"You aren't going to tell me then?"

"If I did that I wouldn't be mysterious now would I?"

"No, I guess not," Marinette nodded.

"Exactly Princess,"

The name slipped off Cat's tongue so easily it took him a moment to realize he'd even said it. However, he deemed it a fitting name for Marinette so he didn't apologize. He studied her face for a reaction. Her bluebell eyes were wide with surprise. Her face was flushed pink as she asked.

"What'd you call me?"

"Princess," he answered.

"But why?"

"You're deserving of the nickname,"

"What makes you say that?"

Cat froze. He was at risk of exposing his identity. As much as he trusted Marinette he wasn't ready to tell her who he was just yet.

"Instinct," he said.

"You always trust your instinct?"

"Well, of course, I'm a cat aren't I?"

Marinette laughed.

"Yes, a very silly one," Marinette agreed while trying to suppress a yawn.

"It's getting late," he commented.

"Yes, it is,"

"Well, then I bid you farewell until tomorrow Princess," Cat said with a bow.

"See you tomorrow Cat,"

Then he was gone into the shadows.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the follows guys. It really means a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was still grinning when she woke up the next day. That is until she saw the time on her phone. Nine-thirty it read. She was super late for school. Hastily she threw off her covers only to become tangled in. her sheets and fall out of bed. She didn't dare slow down, however. She simply got up rubbing the sore spot on her head and proceeded to get ready for the day. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she raced downstairs, grabbed some toast and hurried out the door. Per usual she arrived late at school. Timidly she slid into her seat next to Alya.

"I thought you promised to go to bed earlier," Alya said.

"I know I'm sorry,"

"It's okay,"

"So, what did I miss?" Marinette asked glancing at the teacher,

"Not very much but I took notes for you,"

"Thanks, Alya"

"No problem,"

…...

When it was time for lunch that day Marinette and Alya found a nice shady spot in the park close by. As Marinette ate she worked on her latest design. A onesie inspired by Cat Noir himself.

"Hey, Marinette,"

Marinette slowly looked up into a pair of green eyes. Instantly her cheeks warmed.

"h-hey A-Adrien," she stammered mentally scolding herself in the process.

"What are you working on there?" Adrien asked taking a seat next to her while Alya watched the scene unfold with a pleased smile.

"Oh, n-nothing special just a d-design,"

Okay, good she barely stuttered. She was doing fine.

"May I see?"

"O-of course,"

"Where'd you come up with this?" Adrien asked after a few minutes of studying the rough sketch.

"Cat Noir was my inspiration,"

She didn't stutter!

"This is really cool Marinette,"

"Thanks,"

"Agreed" Alya chimed in.

"Who knows maybe just maybe Cat Noir would like it too," Adrien said with a small smile and a wave as he ran to catch up with the other boys before the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was giddy the rest of the day at school. Adrien approved of her design. ADRIEN AGRESTE. Not only was he the son of a fashion designer he was also the cutest, sweetest, most awesome person Marinette had ever met. Because of this fact she spent the rest of the day trying to perfect her design in hopes that Cat Noir really _did_ like it. It was a slim chance in her opinion but she could always try. She would try. She would try her best and by the end of the day, she was itching to get home just so she could start bringing her design to life. Unfoutrunely for her though she had forgotten she had to help out in the bakery again.

It's not that she didn't like helping in her parent's bakery it was just she really, really, REALLY wanted to work on her latest design. She got ladybugs in her stomach every time she thought about it. Thankfully her parents let her go do just that after helping in the bakery for an hour. She ran as quickly as her legs could carry her of course, given her luck she tripped going up the stairs and landed hard on her knees forcing her to walk very slowly the rest of the way. The first thing she did when she reached her room was, of course, bandaging her knee. Then finally she got to work on her design.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by something at the window. She was startled to see Cat Noir just standing there on her balcony as if he had always done so.

"Cat Noir?"

"Yes, milady?"

"Not that I don't like seeing you but why are you here?"

"I couldn't wait to see you," Cat replied smoothly.

"Why's that?"

"Because being a superhero can be boring when there's no need for you,"

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Marinette laughed.

"May I see what you were working on?"

"Yes,"

Marinette happily showed off her latest work in progress to the Paris superhero who studied it intently.

"You know what would make it even better?" he asked.

"What?"

"Adding a tail," Cat Noir chuckled his green eyes sparkling in amusement.

"You know, it actually would," Marinette agreed joining in on the laughter.

"Then, let's do it,"

Marinette was very surprised by Cat Noir's knowledge of fashion and clothes in general. They spent the next hour and a half working on the pajamas before Marinette finally declared that they were finished.

"These are amazing Marinette," Cat Noir said as he examined the pajamas.

"Oh, uh, thank you,"

"What are you going to do with them?" Cat asked noticing Marinette's flushed cheeks.

"I don't know actually,"

"You should try selling them. I'm sure someone will want them,"

"You think so?"

"Yes,"

"I'll do it then,"

* * *

 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien arrived home, happily swinging through the window landing softly on his feet before detransforming. Plagg whizzed out of his ring already grumbling about wanting camembert. Adrien didn't really mind the smell of the cheese as he gave it to the stubborn kawmi. He was to caught up in reliving the afternoon he'd spent with his princess. He really, really hoped that she would put the pajamas up for sale so that _he_ could buy them. It would make him oh, so happy to wearing something Marinette had made.

Oh, he had indeed learned that it was Marinette and **not** his father who'd given him the scarf. Because of this, he wore it more often. Now, now he had a chance to own yet another of her designs.

"You could just tell her the truth," Plagg declared

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"What will she think of me?"

"That you're her hero,"

"No, that I'm a liar,"

"Oh, come on! You should just tell her, I'm sure she'll understand,"

Adrien however, wasn't so sure of that. Yes, Marinette was a sweet, kind, understanding friend but, Adrien had no way of knowing how she would react.

* * *

Adrien was very pleased to find out that Marinette had in fact, put the pajamas up for sale. Of course, he bought them. How could he not? Oddly enough they were his size, maybe a little bigger. Just enough to be comfy and so, every moment he was free he wore them.

"Seriously?" Plagg had questioned.

"Yes, Seriously, Plagg," huffed.

"Whatever,"

Adrien didn't mind Plagg's annoyance at the pajamas. As long as he gave him camembert he kept quiet. Quiet was another thing. There were no Akuma's to fight. Oh, well, that gave him more time with Marinette and his other friends if he so desired.

He loved it.

...

* * *

When night had fallen the time had come.

"Plagg,"

"Oh, brother," Plagg sighed.

"Claws out,"

Now, as Cat Noir, he ran speedily across the rooftops. The sooner he got to Marinette's the happier he would be. When he arrived he found his princess working on bringing more designs to life. She had left the window open just for him so he swung through it quietly, sneaking up behind Marinette.

"Boo," he whispered as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello, Cat," Marinette greeted with a giggle as she turned to face him.

"What are you working on there?" Cat asked curiously.

"Well, people really seemed to like the pajamas so, I've been designing a whole line centered around you, you don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not, Marinette," Cat chuckled secretly very pleased with the outcome of Marinette's latest endeavor.

"Would you like to help then?"

"Of course I would,"

"Great,"


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette found Cat Noir to be a pretty awesome helper. He seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Still, Marinette wondered how he knew all of this. So, she asked. Cat Noir in response turned to face her with an unusual look of seriousness on his face.

"Cat?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked.

"Are you ready to tell me?"

Cat sighed, the time had come. He knew he could trust Marinette. So, with another long sigh, he detransformed allowing Marinette to see who he really was. In response, the shocked girl fainted. Adrien smiled at the reaction as he scooped Marinette up and placed her on the bed. He sat and waited for her to wake up, keeping a close eye on her just to make sure she was alright and did not need medical attention. He knew she would have questions when she woke up. Lots of questions but, he would be ready.

…...

* * *

Marinette woke up struggling to remember why she had fallen asleep in the first place. As she sat up she caught sight of Adrien and remembered. Adrien was **CAT NOIR**. The boy she had been crushing on forever was **CAT NOIR.**

 **CAT NOIR WAS ADRIEN FREAKING AGRESTE**

At that moment, Marinette couldn't help but feel her life was that of a soap opera and that somewhere perhaps, in another world people were watching her on television and predicting how this would play out.

Why was her life so complicated?

She cleared her throat getting Adrien's attention. Marinette tried to ignore the posters of Adrien on her walls that seemed to be teasing her now

"Are you alright Marinette?" he asked as if the posters weren't even there to begin with.

"You Cat same," she managed to choke out.

"Yes, we are the same person," Adrien laughed.

Her brain was moving a million miles an hour but the poor teen wasn't able to form words.

"Take all the time you need Mari," Adrien said in gentle reassurance.

Sweet, kind Adrien had the patience of a saint. He wasn't even aware that inside Marinette was screaming, wheezing and just trying desperately to wrap her head around the bombshell he had dropped on her. Perhaps she was going to be broken forever doomed to wind up in a mental hospital cut off from the rest of the world in a soft padded cell where she would spend the rest of her days drooling mindlessly into the floor as nurses looked on shaking their heads in pity.

Marinette shook the dark scenario from her mind as she struggled to form her next question.

"How?" she squeaked.

Adrien laughed a bit before telling the story of how he became the hero Cat Noir. It was all very interesting but still overwhelming to Marinette who nodded dumbly when she was asked if she understood. This was no doubt going to take some getting used to.

…...

* * *

That night Marinette was unable to sleep. The news she had received that day had given her the world's worst case of insomnia ever known to man. She sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Adrien and Cat Noir were the same person. It dawned on Marinette that the hero of Paris trusted her with his identity. Cat Noir trusted her enough to show her that he was in fact,

ADRIEN AGRESTE!

Yes, her life was a soap opera. Even now she could hear the suspenseful, serious music. How was she ever going to have a normal conversation with the hero now? She would choke on her words and die a melodramatic death she was sure of it. Her parents would weep at the funeral where they would sob about how she had been so young and undeserving of such a fate.

Marinette shook her head once more. Where in the name of luck did she think of such things? Marinette made up her mind. She was going to have a normal conversation with Adrien.

Hopefully.

* * *

 **Okay, first off I would like to thank you all for following and favoriting this story. Now, I would like to point something out. A long, long time ago I got a review telling me that it's supposed to be Chat Noir and not Cat Noir but I already knew that and I have read fan fictions where it's Cat. I used Cat Noir because that's what it is in the English version of the show which I binge-watched on Netflix. I hope this doesn't anger people. Please leave a review and predict what will happen next. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Marinette entered school the next day Adrien was already there. He smiled and waved at her smirking in a way she had only seen Cat Noir do before. Since Adrien was Cat Noir this was strangely normal. Wordlessly, Marinette slid into her seat next to Alya who regarded her with a loBeforeshe could ask what was wrong, however, Marinette shook her head telling her she did not wish to speak about it. Alya understood this and instead asked her about mundane things like schoolwork. Not that Marinette was actually paying attention to Alya. Her gaze was fixed on the head of blonde hair in front of her.

 _Adrien and Cat Noir are the same._

 _Cat Noir is Adrien._

 _Adrien is Cat Noir._

This still confused her. Marinette found it hard to focus that day. Her mind kept drifting back to the fact that she knew Cat Noir's identity and the fact that he was in fact, Adrien. When it was time for lunch that day she rushed to the park and took a seat on a shady bench. She ate her lunch quickly before observing the park, searching for inspiration. A bird cat her attention. It's feathers reminded her of fire. Her mind worked faster than her hands sketching a dress. It wasn't exactly perfect but she could fix that later. She looked up from her work when a shadow stood over her sketchbook. She looked up expect Alya or maybe Nino but to her surprise, it was in fact, Adrien.

"Hey, Marinette,"

Swallowing the lump of nervousness Marinette opened her mouth to form a reply but no words came out.

"How are you taking the news?" Adrien asked as he sat down beside her.

"Uh,"

"Still a shock?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it,"

"I hope so,"

She didn't stutter!

"Looks like it," Adrien chuckled.

Yipee for her.

"So, Marinette would you like to uh, acompany later?"

"Where to?"

"My photo shoot after school,"

"Yes,"

"Great, it's a date then, see you later Princess,"

Marinette could get used to this.

...

* * *

 **That's all folks. I know it isn't big or grand but this was my first Miraculous story so, I hope you all enjoyed it**


End file.
